


Trust

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I want to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Simone Baptiste  
> Date Written: 14 May 2016  
> Word Count: 301  
> Summary: I think I want to believe him.  
> Spoilers: Set nebulously in the events of episodes 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom" and 01x09 "The Devil You Know", but before episode 01x10 "Ave Satani" happens.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story literally was just spewed out via paper and pen in just a short while. I'd been working on updating my day's events for my trip log, then my Simone muse kind of just yanked on my brainstem and _insisted_ that we start writing. I had no idea where it was going to go, and I actually thought it was my Veronica muse at first [who knew they'd sound so similar in my head for a brief moment], but I let Simone take the reins. I'm very glad that I did. This is a lovely piece that gets into her mind again. I love that kind of story.
> 
> Dedication: Glen Mazzara, for creating the characters; Megalyn Echikunwoke, for bringing the character to life; and my muses, for always keeping me on my toes.
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** because she loves to read my fics first. LOL

There's a strange sort of symmetry that's happening here. I'm not sure who to believe anymore. It should be Damien, right? I know him, but…

No, I don't really know him, do I? I barely met him before my sister died, thrusting me into this insane world of religion and the Antichrist.

I-- Sometimes it feels like these past few weeks since Kelly died have been one huge blur of a nightmare I can't shake.

I don't like feeling this out of control. I never have. It's like… like no one believes I'm capable of being a rational, intelligent adult living my own life.

Why can't I just go back and save Kelly? Maybe if she were alive, I could have more control of the things and situations happening around me?

But apparently that's not God's will. No, God would rather take her away and leave us floundering: Damien and me.

I don't know how to handle all of this. Kelly helped me figure shit out in the past. Mom couldn't always understand. She wanted to equate everything to her life before America. But it didn't always work, you know? And it's not like I could just _tell_ her that. Even as a child, I knew to let her explain it her way, knowing that Kelly could make it more relatable.

Now Kelly's dead, her stuff is gone, and Mom has retreated into her world of Voodoo and Yoruba priests.

On the other hand, I'm getting visions of bleeding statues, and nuns following me, and my sister's ex-boyfriend possibly being the Antichrist.

I think I want to believe him. Damien, I mean. I don't know what it is, but I feel oddly _safe_ around him. If all of this Antichrist shit is true, I should be terrified of him.

Shouldn't I?


End file.
